


Sunday Evening

by JaysenTheGaysen



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Black Readers Only, Erik is alive and sees a therapist tuesdays thursdays and saturdays, Fluff, M/M, fight me on this i dare you, mlm, oof this is short but i ran out of steam, trans reader - Freeform, wholesome gay content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysenTheGaysen/pseuds/JaysenTheGaysen
Summary: A quiet evening at home. Nothing wrong with that. (For my adorable bf Squvsh. Love you bunches of bunches!!)





	Sunday Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/gifts).



Lights seem to glow rather than glare whenever Erik is home.

That was all you could think of when he wrapped his arms around you, city streetlights casting softly into your apartment. Work had kept him away from home today, and then a visit to his therapist. He was finally beginning to cope with the trauma of his parents' deaths and he wasn't half as angry at his uncle, at Wakanda itself, for killing his father. You were both much better off for it, the fights far less frequent and far less intense, with the one you had last being declared the official "final fight."

"I missed you." He pressed lazy kisses to the back of your neck. "I'm worn right out." 

"I missed you too, baby." You smiled and turned in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Do you wanna call in for some pizza and watch TV tonight?"

"Sure. Got anything particular in mind?" He kissed all over your face before you could answer, making you giggle. 

After a short conversation (interspersed with long bouts of kissing) about the pizza toppings and how many to order, you were all set to simply cuddle on the couch with Erik and watch whatever seemed interesting. You channel surfed for a while, and finally settled on a movie you had watched plenty of times. Missing it to make out with Erik, which was likely going to be inevitable regardless of when your food arrived, wouldn't bother you a bit.

You spread out across Erik's lap and relaxed as he played with your hair, gently picking out your curls with his fingers. 

"Did you wash it today? It's so soft." He hummed, watching the tiny ringlets stretch and bounce back into place. 

"Yeah." You smiled, barely looking away from the television. "I'm trying out a new routine to keep my hair from drying out."

He just hummed in response, conversation giving way to a pleasant quiet that put you at ease. It wasn't smothering, and you weren't upset to let the conversation come to a natural conclusion. It felt good. Erik was happy to see you relax, picking up your hand and holding it with both of his. He kissed the back of your hand and let it go, which made you smile serenely and turn in his lap to face him. 

"That was pretty gay, Erik." 

"So?" He gave you a done-with-it look that faded into a genuine smile. "I love you."

You turned pink for a moment, looking into his eyes for even the slightest hint of insincerity. It was the first time he had ever said that to you out of the blue, instead of as a response. You stumbled over your words, trying to find something to say back, so caught up in the rush of emotion and relief of a fear you weren't even aware had wrapped itself around your heart that you simply started to cry. 

"Hey! Was that the wrong thing to say?" Erik started to panic, lifting you to sit in his lap. "Are you alright, baby? Breathe." He wiped away your tears, though it would prove futile when you just cried harder and wrapped your arms around him.

"I love you too. I love you too." 

"Well, shit. Baby if that was all you wanted to say, why are you crying so damn hard?" Erik held you close, gently rocking you as you hiccuped and sniffled and sobbed tears of joy into the shoulder of his shirt. 

The moment was broken by the arrival of your pizza being delivered by a very nice young white lady, who spent a few too many minutes talking to Erik about non-pizza business, but was ultimately harmless. When he came back to you, he set the pizza on the coffee table unceremoniously and picked you up. 

"I love you so much, baby. Are you gonna cry every time?"

You sniffled and wiped your eyes, confident that he wasn't gonna drop you. "I guess. Maybe, I dunno."

"I might not say it then, I hate seeing you just start crying out of nowhere." Erik kissed your cheek. 

"No!" You panicked, grabbing ahold of his face. "I.. I'm crying because you make me happy."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so, baby?"

You just kissed him sweetly to shut him up.


End file.
